Data visualization has always presented technological challenges, and it continues to provide outlets for creativity, especially with the explosion of the amount of information now available. Some contemporary database applications allow for collecting and processing vast quantities of data, including transactional data associated with real-time events. For example, with the advent of Smart Grid technology and Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI), electric companies may collect actual AMI data, from millions of customers multiplied by energy consumption readings occurring in fifteen minute intervals. Other examples of applications generating a large volume of transactional data objects continuously in real time are online social networking services, such as Facebook, and micro-blogging services, such as Twitter. It is important for businesses to be able to quickly analyse this real-time data in order to make strategic decisions for the benefit of their company.